The Meaning of Goodbye
by AlwaysForgotten11
Summary: "It was a last moment decision, but It changed everything. The three fiery days that followed made my life – or existence – completely different." Edward leaves Bella. Now, 100 years later, they meet up again. Kinda OOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Something new I'm writing. Like I said on my profile, I am the author of Bella Bites Back. So this is somewhat like it, but better I think. Thanks so much for reading! PLease review(: **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own this. Quit gving me shit about it. **

* * *

I was running, chasing after something I knew I would never find. My tears had long ago came to a stop, he icy cold wind had seem to freeze them. He was gone and he had taken everything I lived for with him. I heard a sob shatter through the bitter silence. Everything I knew, everything I had, was gone. All because one man had left. I came to a sudden stop in a clearing, I realized it was _our_ clearing. My breathing became rigid as I fell to the ground, my hands clutching the moist soil. Raindrops began to tickle my already wet cheeks, as if the sky was crying for me. Closing my eyes, I became still. I would die here, with him or at least a memory of him.

* * *

My peace was shattered by footsteps. They made a crunching sound against the dead leaves around me. I opened my eyes, but didn't move, I couldn't. My body was frozen, literally. I could see frost that had formed on my hand, my body was beginning to shut down.

"Isabella Swan?" I jumped at the sound of my name. Something grabbed my shoulders and picked me up. My deep brown eyes were met by a pair of red irises. It was Laurent. "Where's Edward?"

I sob lightly and shook my head," I don't know." My voice was weak and sounded lifeless.

"How odd. I didn't think he would ever leave you unprotected," Laurent said as his licked his lips hungrily. He pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips to my neck. Pulling me away he looked at me," I'll make this quick. I promise." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. There was nothing I could do anyway. Fighting back would be pointless, and I had nothing to live for.

Except…Charlie. But it was too late now. He was already burying his teeth into my flesh. Screams escaped my mouth, burning my throat. Pain seemed to roll through my body as the vemon spread. I dug my nails into his back, trying to make it stop, but it did nothing but make him bite down onto my sensitive skin harder.

I screamed and struggled, but it did nothing. Sobbing, I clenched my teeth together and fell limp in his arms. The pain didn't stop, but I decided that fighting back made it worse. I felt him pull away, licking the open wound on my neck. Then, throwing me to the ground, he knelt down beside me. Sighing, he bit both my wrist. I began to scream in pain as he walked away.

It was a last moment decision, but It changed everything. The three fiery days that followed made my life – or existence – completely different. I am eternally grateful, but if I ever run into him again I will kill him for sending me into never ending damnation.

* * *

I was changed into a vampire 100 years ago. In my opinion, I deserve an award for living 118 years in the cruel world. Though, being practically invincible does help. But, being invincible means nothing when you're alone. What I really deserve an award for is learning how to cope with the quiet, small spaces I constantly occupy.

I sighed at the thought. My world was empty, even though the memories I had collected over the years were unforgettable, I was still missing something. _Him. _That's why I was returning to Forks, Washington. I thought that returning to the place where he had come into my life would be exactly what I needed. I guess I would just have to find out.

Pulling into the driveway of the old Cullen house, I swallowed the lump in my throat. Even after 100 years, their scent still lingered here. I shut the car engine of and looked at the large white house. Vines had managed to climb up the outer walls of the house and wrap around the chimney, though it still looked as elegant as ever. I stepped out of my car and made my way up to the front door and twisted the handle, it wasn't locked. Exhaling, I shoved the door open. Even standing in the doorway I could tell they took nothing with them. All the furniture was still there, even the piano.

I felt a lump form in my throat as I stepped past the door frame. Everything was there. It was too late to turn back now though. _His_ scent had already planted itself in my brain, again. It would take me years to rid of it. Inhaling, I made my way towards the stairs. I was home now. And I couldn't turn back.

After exploring, I was soon figure out that Rosalie had left all her clothes behind and we wore the same size. Which, I was very thankful for seeing as how I had brought nothing but one change of clothes and a box filled with books and photographs. I sat on the front porch and watched at the evening slowly turned to night. Tomorrow, I would begin my first day of high school. I was surprised Forks High School was still standing, but remodeling is a beautiful thing I suppose.

Standing up, I ran off into the darkness of the forest. I hadn't been hunting in weeks.

* * *

Speeding, all vampires did it. It's part of our nature. I was particularly bad about it, I had even gotten a ticket once. And now, as I sped into the school parking lot, I was wishing I drove as slow as most humans. Maybe then I could've had more time to collect myself before every single memory of the last months of my human life pierced through me like an icy cold wind. Gritting my teeth, I parked my car and made my way towards the front office.

A round brunette smiled up at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm uh, Isabella Whitlock," I said handing her the paperwork my "parents" had filled out.

"Oh, Isabella. We've been expecting you for quite some time." She said as she dug through some papers on her desk. "I have your schedule right here, and here's a map of the school." I waited patiently as she went through the classes and highlighted the best route to each on the map. Smiling, she handed me a slip for each teacher to sign and ,just like Charlie did 100 years ago, hoped I would like it here in Forks. I nodded and pushed my way out the door. Crumpling my map, I threw it into a trash bin and made my way to first period.

My day was filled with constant stares and meaningless lectures. I already knew twice as much as all the teachers here combined. No one tried to talk to me, and I knew why. The humans' instincts told them that we were dangerous and usually if you didn't have another vampire that hung around with you, you had no one.

It wasn't like absolutely no one talked to me though. A few immature guys approached me, trying to "get some". I have no comment on that. I knew I was beautiful, not to sound conceited. Everything about me reeled them in. My smell, my voice, especially my looks. I was thin, but had curves beyond belief and I was of average height. My hair was long and draped down my back in a cascade of waves, surrounding my heart shaped face. I wasn't constantly looking in the mirror, but I knew why they loved me.

I sat down at an empty lunch table and rested my head on my hand, looking out the window. The loud voices of teenagers filled my ears as I sat there. It brought back so many memories. The smell of rain rushed into the cafeteria through the open door. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

Metal scraping against linoleum sounded across from me. I opened my eyes and was surprised by what I saw. A petite girl with crazy red hair was looking at me shyly. She had deep green eyes surrounded by thick lashes and her large smile still had braces laced through it. I had seen her in some of my classes but had not picked up her name yet.

"Hello," She smiled. "My name is Bethany Jensen. Beth for short."

"Um, hi. My name is Isabella. Isabella Whitlock," I said, startled by her friendliness. I hadn't had a human approach me in years. The only ones I had talked to were either dead, or scarred for life. Not that Beth was in danger now, I had changed my ways after realizing how the grief of killing affected me later.

Her smile became even more giddy then before. "So how do you like Forks, Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella."

"Oh. Okay. But you didn't answer my question." I watched as she began to nervously pull apart her sandwich.

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "I like it. I mean…the weather is –"

She cut me off. "Gloomy, I know. But you get used to it."

I laughed. "Yeah. Trust me though, I'm used to places like this."

Beth raised her eyebrow but immediately let it go. As our conversation went on I actually began to like her. She understood things and actually listened, unlike most humans did now. Beth had no plans for the future though, and I found that sad. I'm not one to talk though, I had no plans for the future when I was human. Well, at least until I met _him. _I tried not to think about it though, I was smiling and laughing for the first time in months.

"We should probably get to class now," Bethany said as she looked around.

I nodded, almost the whole cafeteria was empty. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the cafeteria door. Walking towards my seventh period class I smiled, now I had a friend. Someone who would make tomorrow something to look forward to.

The rest of the day passed by just as slowly as the beginning of the day, but I was happier. I waited until the parking lot had cleared out before making my way towards the car. I jumped in the front seat and tried my best not to speed, it was a failed attempt.

* * *

The rest of my week went on like that. The conversations Beth and I had everyday were the highlights. Every other night I hunted something, trying to keep my eyes a consistent color so no one would notice even the slightest change. I wasn't clumsy with my appearance like _he_ was. You never know what someone might notice.

I sat in Carlisle's office and stared out the window. The small amount of sunlight disappeared and left me alone in the darkness, though it didn't make much of a difference to me. I could still see perfectly fine. Getting up, I made my way towards the stairs.

Then there was the slamming of a car door outside. I froze in place and listened.

"Home sweet home," I heard a motherly voice say. Someone began to laugh.

"Aw c'mon Mom. We're never home," Echoed throughout the forest.

"Wait. I smell something," All the movement stopped and everyone became silent. I heard footsteps coming towards the porch. Panicking, I began to run upstairs. _His _room was the only one that had a window that led to the backyard. I cursed myself, but deciding I had no time I opened his bedroom door. I tried not to look at anything, now was not the time to get distracted. Standing on the window sill, I launched myself into the air. Someone grabbed me, mid-air, and we tumbled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2 is here! It's not as long as I would like it to be...but whatever(: Haha READ AND REVIEW! **

**I won't update until I get 5 more reviews or more. C'mon guyss... Haha(: **

**XOXO Lindseyy(: **

* * *

I managed to twist myself out of the person's grip. Releasing a feral snarl, I crouched down. A large figure stood up before me and my breath caught. It was Emmett. Before I had time to process anything someone grabbed me from behind. I knew it was Jasper, it had to be. He yanked my arms behind me, painfully. I screamed, hearing my rock hard skin shattering.

"Jasper," It was Carlisle. My head was spinning. "No need to hurt her."

Jasper let go of me and I fell to the ground. My brown hair made a veil around my face as they all surrounded me. I could feel the presence of seven of them. _He_ was here too.

"Who are you?" Someone asked. It sounded like Esme.

I gritted my teeth. They couldn't know who I was. I didn't want them to, I couldn't get attached to them again. Maybe if they thought I was someone else, they would leave me alone. I wiped the hair out of my face and stood up. They all seemed to simultaneously draw in a quick breath.

"I'm Isabella Jensen. And you are?," Hopefully Bethany never made an attempt to talk to them.

Carlisle looked at whoever was behind me, and then back at me. "I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and our adopted children Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and _Edward._" I flinched lightly. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Just the name _Edward_. Brings back memories from my human life. He was someone I used to love. I think I felt more than just love for him though. He was my entire world. And one night everything changed." Carlisle nodded. I felt the restlessness of the vampires surrounding me. They were suspicious, but still weren't entirely aware that I was "their" Bella.

I looked at Alice. She was trying to see something, anything to give her a clue if I actually was Isabella Swan. I smiled, knowing she would see nothing. Jasper too, was trying to get a hint of something out of my emotions. He, too would find that it was impossible. When I was changed, my mental shield had also become a physical shield. No one could get past it.

"Well it was nice to meet you all," I smiled and began to make my way towards the house.

"Wait. This is still our house you know. You can't just take it," Rosalie snapped.

"Well, wouldn't you think that after leaving it here for 100 years that someone would pick it up? It's mine honey. First come, first serve. And I was here first." Spinning on my heel, I marched to the back door. In one fluent motion, I opened the door and stepped inside, leaving them behind with probably no clue what to think.

* * *

_I leaned into him and ran my hand through his hair. He moaned loudly and shoved his apartment door open. As he closed the door behind him, I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. My lips met his in a frenzy as one of his arms wrapped around me, trying to pull my closer to him. I spun us around so I could use the wall as a leverage as I wrapped my legs around him. His hands found their way up my skirt and gripped my ass eagerly. _

_I let my head fall back and moaned his name," Riley…" _

"_Hmm?" He bit on my neck hungrily. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, I could hear his heart beating at an almost inhuman rate. _

"_Riley…the bed…" I whispered in his ear, my voice huskier than it was just a few minutes ago. Damn. I knew he was only human but, Lord. There was just something about it that made me want to do some pretty naughty things. _

_He stumbled over to his bedroom and fell down on the bed, laying me down on my back. Kissing down my neck he began to unbutton my shirt. My breathing became heavy as he threw the clothing item to the side. Before he had any chance to protest, I rolled over on top of him, straddling his waist. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down to him, kissing me passionately. I kissed down his jaw line, making my way towards the pulse point on his neck. _

_Closing my eyes, I let my lips curl back, exposing my sharp white teeth. I bit into his bare flesh and felt him immediately stiffen. His scream pierced my ears as he felt the venom rushing into his veins. I tasted him, before I pulled away, licking the wound. His eyes were closed and his teeth, clenched. Sliding off of him, I kissed his cheek and grabbing my shirt. As I licked my lips, I gracefully made my way out of his apartment and drove off in my car. _

_As I drove away, I could still hear is deafening cries of pain. _

That was the day I changed Riley Biers. He would've been 100 years old, just like me, if he was still alive that is. I hadn't seen in since that night. For some reason I didn't kill him like I had killed the others, which was odd, especially since I was only a few months old at the time.

For some reason I hoping that I would run into him someday, but I probably wouldn't. I had left him alone, a newborn vampire, in a gigantic city. He had no one to teach him how to live, he probably got ripped to shreds in the first week.

My attention was brought back to the front of class when I heard the classroom door creak open. My breathing came to an immediate halt. It wasn't a surprise, seeing that the Cullens had come to school, I had been expecting them all day. But now that they were here, it was actually hard to accept that.

I laid my head on the desk as Mr. Cox began to speak," Class, this is Edward Cullen. He is new here and I expect you all to make him comfortable at Forks."

The chair next to me scraped against the linoleum. I squeezed my eyes shut and crossed my fingers. _Dear Lord. Why MUST he sit here? _His honey-suckle scent filled the air around me and I groaned. This was going to be the longest class period of my life.


End file.
